1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television broadcasting receiving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a television broadcasting receiving apparatus in which information (rating information) of a parental control level is added to a video/audio data of a program in the broadcasting station side, and which restricts the viewing of the program based on the rating information so that children will not watch the programs which include violent expressions and the programs which include indecent expressions (for example, see JP2000-032404A). Further, there is known a television broadcasting receiving apparatus which displays the parental control level of the program along with the program when the program is being viewed (for example, see JP2000-184305A).
Moreover, there is known a television broadcasting receiving apparatus which compares the version of the received table information and the version of the table information which is stored in advance when variety of table information added to the video/audio data which is transmitted by digital broadcasting is received, and updates the table information when the version is updated (for example, see JP2004-254130A).
A rating table will be newly transmitted as rating information of a data structure which is different from the conventional data structure by being added to the broadcasting data. Thereby, it is obligated that the television broadcasting receiving apparatus includes a function which is capable of setting the parental control information based on the rating table. The version of the rating table is scheduled to be updated by each broadcasting station, and the version number makes one cycle when the version is updated for 32 times because the version number of the rating table is written in information of 5 bit (0 to 31).
When the power of the television broadcasting receiving apparatus is turned on again after the version number have made one cycle because the broadcasting station have carried out the updating of the version of the rating table for 32 times while the power of the television broadcasting receiving apparatus is turned off for long time, the version number of the rating table to be received matches with the version number of the rating table which is already stored before the power is turned off. Therefore, the rating table which is suppose to be updated is not updated, and as a result, there is a problem that the parental control intended by a viewer cannot be carried out.
Because the inventions disclosed in JP2000-032404A and JP2000-184305A are inventions to just carry out the parental control based on the rating information, the above-mentioned problem cannot be solved. Further, because the invention disclosed in JP2004-254130A updates the table information by comparing the versions, the problem cannot be solved.